


Through the Glass

by AllyChien



Series: Melodious - miscellaneous songfics [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyChien/pseuds/AllyChien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/I don't want to leave you.../<br/>Rolling wheels, rolling away, away...</p><p>/Don't leave me.../<br/>Rain, washing away the traces...</p><p>/I love you/</p><p> </p><p>Song: Headlock by Imogen Heap<br/>Set sort of in the situation if Akashi didn't revert to the original Akashi during the game with Seirin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Glass

He stared out of the window in his box on the train listlessly, his shock of red hair faintly reflected on the rolling green hills. It was so much like that day—if he closed his eyes, Akashi could still smell _his_ scent in the air, could still picture _his_ sky-filled eyes, could still recall every single detail of _him_.

Leaning his head on the pane of cold glass, Akashi ignored the misting that came from his light puffs of air. _Tetsuya…_ The one beam of sunlight in Akashi’s otherwise dreary life, the one piece of unpredictability in the bland blur of days and months.

He had _lost_ to Kuroko. Unbelievable. He remembered sending his teammates home before him. He remembered walking unsteadily out of the Rakuzan locker room after the auditorium was completely empty. Collapsing in the middle of the court. _So the legend of the unbeatable Akashi Seijurou ends here, huh…_

Soft, ghostlike footsteps had stopped beside him. Light, tender fingers had brushed away tears he hadn’t realized had fallen. The one and only person Akashi had shown vunerability to after his mother had died—Kuroko Tetsuya.

 _Akashi-kun,_ the soft voice had called. _We have to go._

The one sympathetic face in the sea of condensing ones—the face of Akashi’s supposed enemy. After he had left… he still recalled the loud sound of skin hitting skin ringing through the house, and pain exploding in his cheek. He was _unfit_ to be an Akashi, he had _lost_. He was _worthless_.

The cold of the windowglass seeped into his mind. Akashi blinked away the stinging in his eyes—he wasn’t crying, he _wasn’t_ —and slumped down on the seat. Pulling a jacket out of his bag— _Kuroko’s jacket_ —Akashi pulled it over himself, lying on his side to cushion his head on the bag. The familiar vanilla scent washed over him, and Akashi closed his eyes.

As restless dreams stole over him, Akashi curled up under the jacket, memories of blue taking over.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko sat with his knees pulled to his chest, perched on a ledge. Staring out of the window, he watched rain pattering down on the sidewalk. Moistened eyes blinked in semidarkness, reflecting the light from the half closed gym doors. In the distance, he could hear the sound of shoes squeaking on the floor and basketballs hitting the ground. Riko’s voice shouted in the background.

Kuroko sighed ever so lightly, the smile of a certain redhead floating into his mind. _Thanks, Kuroko,_ Akashi had said, accepting the hand up with a smile. _That was perfect, Kuroko,_ Akashi had said, a delighted smile illuminating his face. _Try to get Kise and Aomine to stop will you, Kuroko,_ Akashi had said, a faint, amused smile playing at his lips. _I am absolute, Tetsuya, you can’t stop me,_ Akashi had said, a cold, terrifying smile freezing the atmosphere. And then, the last smile Kuroko had seen on Akashi: _My father’s making me change schools, to one in Hokkaido,_ Akashi had said, a pained smile on his face. _He found out about us._ Kuroko was the only person who had the ability to see the lost, sad look lurking under the brilliant heterochromatic eyes.

Rain. For Akashi, the months after the fateful match was like rain. For the vacation, the Rakuzan team had stayed in Tokyo to train and hold practice matches.

They had lost all of them.

Kuroko remembered comforting a self-derisive Akashi behind a gym. Some unwilling tears fell, and once, even a hard shove to his shoulders and a growled “leave me alone!”

Kuroko remembered offering Akashi his extra jacket when the latter had stormed out after a particularly bad lose. Cups of vanilla milkshakes on an obscure bench in the park, spilled secrets and uncovered insecurities.

Kuroko remembered that night.

Hot demanding lips on his. Breathless responses to skillful ministrations. That sinfully hot mouth traveling, sucking and nipping, leaving marks and eliciting moans. And then, ecstasy shooting up his spine to fill his world whenever the other boy hit that particular spot.

After that, it was all fleeting glances and stolen kisses. Akashi’s father didn’t support homosexuality, and no one understood that better than Akashi.

How had Akashi’s father found out? Kuroko bit his lip, fixing his eyes on the flickering lights far in the distance, refusing to cry. Akashi had been sent way, all the way the other end of Japan. And now… Kuroko was already missing the other boy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akashi sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Night had already fallen, and he could no longer see the green hills as clearly. Neatly folding the jacket, Akashi tucked it into his bag. He stepped into his shoes, and walked out of his box on the train. Picking up a sandwich from the café, he quickly returned to the box, shutting the door.

He could see his disheveled reflection on his glass clearly. He sat back onto his seat, running his hand through his hair in a futile attempt to tame his bedhead.

He sighed, finally giving up. Staring out of the window, he recalled the features of the person he cared about the most in the world. _Tetsuya…_

He reached out a hand to the glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain had stopped. Kuroko was the only one left in the gym, still perched on his lonely ledge. Baby blue eyes stared at their reflection. Kuroko’s mind had never strayed from the redhead for the whole evening. He sighed, still not quite able to put down his worries of Akashi, despite knowing perfectly that the other could take care of himself perfectly, at least usually.

_Seijurou…stay safe and happy, please…_

He reached a hand out to the glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akashi pressed the tips of his fingers to the glass.

Kuroko pressed the tips of his fingers to the glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just for an instant, for one single second, warmth shot up their arms to their hearts and both saw the other reflected in the glass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akashi shot to his feet. “Tetsuya!” Pressing the palm of his hand flat on the glass, his breath came erratically as he tried to find that warmth again even just for a moment more.

Letting out a laugh that sounded half like a sob, Akashi sank back onto his seat. _…Who am I kidding? Tetsuya… is all the way back at Tokyo…_

Akashi pulled out the jacket again, drawing it around his shoulders. The scent of vanilla was overpowering and Akashi closed his eyes, savoring the aroma. He whispered something under his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kuroko drew in a quick, shallow breath, and looked at his hand in surprise. _That warmth…_ he closed his eyes, recalling the feeling reverently. _That warmth, was exactly like being held in Seijurou-kun’s arms._

Kuroko looked at the glass again, but the reflection had already gone blue again.

Kuroko sighed, pulling his legs closer to his torso. Shutting his eyes, he reconstructed the feeling, giving himself the feeling that he was still right beside Akashi. He whispered something under his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I love you, Tetsuya,_

_I love you, Seijurou-kun._


End file.
